Luigi's Mansion: Gadd Labs
'''Luigi's Mansion: Gadd Labs is a sequel to Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon title on the Nintendo Projectograph. The game was released on October 29, 2013, just in time for Halloween, and was made by LameCube Games and Nintendo. The game was packaged with the wrapped console in a Halloween-themed bundle. The game also adds portrait ghosts back into the gameplay.' Story After the events of Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Luigi heads home, hoping that he won't have any more scary adventures like his last two. Unfortunately for our green plumber friend, Professor E. Gadd has one more job for him: To clear the ghosts out of E. Gadd's old lab so he can move back in. Luigi has no choice but to grab the ol' Poltergust once again and head off to the location of the mansion he had "won" a while back. Sadly, E. Gadd's lab has been locked up, and the Professor has no idea where the key could have gone. After using his Key Tracking Device, Gadd finds out that the key is somewhere within the original mansion, and Luigi must go back in to find it. This game has several areas for Luigi to explore, each area having its own boss. Gameplay In '''Luigi's Mansion: Gadd Labs', the game is played like the other games, but with the Projectograph Pro Controller. The point of the game is to complete all the rooms in several different mansions/areas by sucking up all the ghosts with your Poltergust. By completing each room, you'll be able to progress through the game and fight a spooky boss at the end of each area. Mansions The game has several mansions for Luigi to explore and complete, each having 4 different sections and a boss, with an exception of the tutorial mansion, which only has 3. Tutorial ''- '''Boo Woods' #''Area 1'' - Forest Entrance #''Area 2 ''- Logger's Cabin #''Area 3 ''- Leaf Littered Path *''Boss'' - Withering Willow Mansion 1 - Luigi's Mansion #''Area 1 ''- Foyer #''Area 2'' - Dark Hallways #''Area 3'' - Attic #''Area 4'' - Basement *''Boss ''- Blobmire Mansion 2 ''- '''Shady Morgue' #''Area 1'' - Cemetary #''Area 2'' - Sanitarium #''Area 3'' - Morgue #''Area 4'' - Crypt *''Boss'' - Coffin King Mansion 3 - Creepy Aquarium #''Area 1'' - Aquarium Entrance #''Area 2'' - Exhibits #''Area 3'' - Harbor #''Area 4'' - Cruise Ship *''Boss'' - Spectral Squid ' ''Mansion 4 - '''Elvin Gadd's Lab #''Area 1'' - Laboratory #''Area 2'' - Library #''Area 3'' - Gallery #''Area 4'' - Storage Room *''Boss'' -'' ''Brainframe Mansion 5 - Forgotten Mansion #''Area 1'' - Loft #''Area 2'' - Top Floor #''Area 3'' - Bottom Floor #''Area 4'' - Cellar *''Boss ''- Shadow Shifter Mansion 6 ''- '''Portrait Gallery' #''Area 1'' - Painting Gallery #''Area 2'' - Statue Gallery #''Area 3'' - Wax Figure Gallery #''Area 4'' - Portrait Gallery *''Boss'' - Phantom of the Gallery Final Mansion - 'Realm of the Dead' #''Area 1 - Afterlife Rift *''Final Boss - King Boo Rooms Each area of the game has 10 rooms, adding up to 40 rooms per mansion (Not including the tutorial). Some rooms may be optional or secret. Tutorial-1 Forest Entrance #Edge of the Forest #Entrance Path #Field Clearing (Boo) #Fork in the Path #Picnicking Spot #Campground (Portrait Ghost) #Hollowed Trees #Lone Tree #Felled Tree #Dense Forest Tutorial-2 'Logger's Cabin' #Lumberyard (Boo) #Cabin on a Hill #Cabin Entrance #Cabin Living Room (Portrait Ghost) #Cabin Kitchen #Cabin Bedroom #Cabin Roof #Backyard #Hill Slope #Bottom of the Hill Tutorial-3 'Leaf Littered Path' #Cursed Woods #Pile of Leaves #Cave Entrance #Dark Tunnel #Damp Cave #Warm Cave (Portrait Ghost) #Cave Exit #Log Bridge (Boo) #Sawmill (Boss) #Forest Exit Mansion 1-1 'Foyer' #Foyer #Parlor (Boo) #Anteroom #Wardrobe Room #Small Balcony #Short Hallway #Study (Portrait Ghost) #Master Bedroom #Twin's Room #Nursery Mansion 1-2 'Dark Hallways' #Large Hallway #Ballroom (Boo) #Storage Room #Bathroom #Washroom #Laundry Room #Conservatory #Dining Room #Kitchen (Portrait Ghost) #Boneyard Mansion 1-3 'Attic' #Upstairs Hallway #Astral Hall #Observatory #Safari Room (Portrait Ghost) #Attic Hallway 1 #Balcony #Attic Hallway 2 #Armoury (Boo) #Ceramics Studio #Telephone Room Mansion 1-4 'Basement' #Breaker Room #Basement Hallway #Pipe Room (Portrait Ghost) #Cold Storage #Secret Altar (Boo) #Underground Tunnel #Ladder to the Surface #Short Path #Graveyard (Boss) #Road to the Ocean Portrait Ghosts Every mansion and area in the game has multiple Portrait Ghosts that need to be defeated to continue. Some can be captured just for loot and such though. Tutorial ''- '''Boo Woods' *'Clyde, The Experienced Camper '(Tutorial-1) *'Jonathan, The Tough Logger '(Tutorial-2) *'Snuggles, The Ghoulish Grizzly '(Tutorial-3) Mansion 1 ''- '''Luigi's Mansion' *'Henry, The Busy Librarian' (1-1) *'Antonio, The Excellent Chef '(1-2) *'Harrison, The Proud Hunter' (1-3) *'Juliet, The Forgotten Housemaid' (1-4) Mansion 2 ''- '''Shady Morgue' *'Old Mister Shade, The Gravekeeper '(2-1) *'Johnson, The Deceased Doctor' (2-2) *'Wendy,' The Nightmarish Nurse (2-3) *'Swift Shadow, The Grave Robber' (2-4) Mansion 3 ''- '''Creepy Aquarium' *'Wembley, The Night Guard '(3-1) *'Bites, The Spooky Shark '(3-2) *'Frederick, The Lonely Lighthouse Keeper '(3-3) *'Clint, The Determined Sailor '(3-4) Mansion 4 ''- '''Elvin Gadd's Lab' *'Robert, The Quiet Tinkerer '(4-1) *'Roy, The Hard-Working Student '(4-2) *'Adrian, The Art Critic '(4-3) *', The Messy Hoarder '(4-4) Mansion 5 - 'Forgotten Mansion' *', The Imaginative Child' *', ' Bosses 1. Withering Willow Boos Every area in the game has one Boo for you to catch. Catch them all and get something very special. #'Boo' (Tutorial-1) "Boooo! I'm a Boo!" #'Paul Boonyan' (Tutorial-2) "I'm the best logger around, Paul Boonyan!" #'Boo Scout' (Tutorial-3) "I'm a Boo Scout, sir. It says in my Boo Scout's Manual to scare you!" #'GameBoo Advance SP' (1-1) "Hey, you should play some GameBoo Advance SP!" #'Booliet' (1-2) "Boomeo, where art thou? It is I, Booliet!" #'Wabooigi' (1-3) "Hey, it's me, Waluigi... Errr... Wabooigi!" #'Boo-Bomb' (1-4) "Beep, beep, beep, BOOM! I'm a ticking Boo-Bomb!" #'Bookeeper' (2-1) "BzzZZzzzz! I am the Bookeeper!" #'Doctor Boo, PhD' (2-2) "You can trust me, I'm Doctor Boo, PhD!" #'Bootician' (2-3) "I'm the Bootician! Hmmm... We have a few coffins your size..." #'Boo Bones' (2-4) "Boooo! I'm Boo Bones! If I were you, I'd be really scared!" #'Boo-ologist' (3-1) "I know a lot about Boo-ology, for I am a Boo-ologist!" #'Boocean' (3-2) "I'm Boocean! What? Afraid of the water?" #'Fisherboo' (3-3) "Well, well. Look what I caught! I'm a Fisherboo!" #'Captain Boo' (3-4) "This is your Captain Boo speaking. A green, mustached man is on the boat!" #'Boo-gor' (4-1) "I'm Boo-gor. Master told me to get a brain. I guess yours will do!" #'Booworm' (4-2) "Hello, I am a Booworm. Shhhh. No screaming in the library." #'Bootographer' (4-3) "Oh, yes! Yes, this is the perfect shot! I'm a Bootographer, by the way." #'Hoboo' (4-4) "Hey, I'm a Hoboo. You got a few bucks you can spare?" #'Wii Boo' (5-1) "Do you have a Wii Boo? It's by far the best console!" #'Nintenboo' (5-2) "It's Nintenboo! We make games!" #'LameBoo' (5-3) "I'm LameBoo! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be playing this game!" #'Roboo' (5-4) "Roboo version 7.8 ready for termination of green-hatted target. Over." #'Boonardo Da Vinci' (6-1) "You will marvel at the work of Boonardo Da Vinci!" #'Stat-boo of Liberty' (6-2) "I'm the Stat-boo of Liberty! I look over your tiny city!" #'Boorge Washington' (6-3) "I cannot tell a lie. I am Boorge Washington!" #'Boona Lisa' (6-4) "I'm the Boona Lisa! Have you seen my brother, Scary Night?" #'Fantenboo' (Final Boss Level) "It's Fantenboo! We write and design fanon games!" Category:Luigi's Mansion Series Category:Luigi's Mansion Category:Luigi's Mansion (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario (series)